


Take Me Back

by The_Female_Gaymer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creampie, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gun Violence, Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, M/M, Mentor Danse, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Blind Betrayal, Praise Kink, Regret, Rough Sex, bottom!Danse, tags are in no particular order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Female_Gaymer/pseuds/The_Female_Gaymer
Summary: It's only been a week since Danse was banished from the Brotherhood, and yet he feels so alone and empty, as if he's been gone for years. All he wants is to not be alone anymore. The Brotherhood is secondary. He just wants to feel worthwhile to someone again.It turns out, he's not the only one who wishes things had gone differently.





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent piece. No one asked me to write this, and it contains a lot of headcanons I have for these two. The multiple orgasms are based off a tumblr post, which I will link at the end of the fic.
> 
> Oh yeah, also, this is _hella_ unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are of my own fault, and I'd appreciate it if you'd point them out if you see them to me. Thank you!

Being alone is painful. It swallows you whole and sucks you down, and an inky blackness fills your lungs until you can’t breathe. You don’t want to breathe. Why would you? The darkness that fills your vision is so much easier on the eyes than the reality of the situation presented to you. That everything you thought was safe, was home, was all a lie. That the people who you trusted to fight to the death by your side, will instead fight to the death against you. But as time drags on… one begins to wonder if death would be merciful, in comparison to the daily pain of rejection.

It’d been just one week since Danse had been exiled from the Brotherhood of Steel. A week of sitting in his little bunker, alone. Nothing but a small cot, freezing cold water, and food from nearby animals he’d shot and killed any time he felt brave enough to go outside. It was a miserable existence. He ate little. His ribs were beginning to show. His hair was getting wild, beard a tangle. Everything hurt most, when he laid down to sleep, and it all came flooding back to him. Who he was. _What_ he was. How all of his efforts for change meant nothing to the Brotherhood. Everything he had done, every sponsor he had trained, every enemy he had killed in the Brotherhood’s name… null. Meaningless. Nothing. Proctor Ingram, Knight Rhys, Elder Maxson…

 _That_ was what killed him most. Elder Maxson. The _disgust_ on his face as he beheld Danse that day outside of the Listening Post. The hatred in his eyes that once harbored only adoration and pride for the soldier. How ready he was to fire on his best man… on a soldier that only wished to serve… to make the Brotherhood the force of good he knew it could be.

Danse cringed, and pulled his pillow from under his head and hugged it against his torso instead. He and Maxson had been so close… the best of friends, he considered them. They had known each other for so long, had fought side by side through thick and thin, and now… it meant nothing to the other man. More tears threatened to spill past his eyes, but he was so, so sick of crying. If he could just… think of something else… something happy… maybe count the bumps in the cement on the wall he was staring at…

The sound of a gun, cocking right at the back of his head. Danse tensed, and his eyes went wide, but he stayed still. He’d already stopped breathing again, before the gun was even there. Speaking also seemed like a foolish idea. He didn’t know who was there. He didn’t know who was threatening him, or why.

He knew soon enough. He knew Arthur’s voice anywhere.

“On your feet,” he commanded, gun still pressed tight to the back of Danse’s skull.

Reluctantly, the ex-Paladin obliged, movements slow and measured so as not to startle the Elder. He didn’t turn to look at him, just sliding off of the bed backwards. He continued to stare at the cement wall. Only when he was standing did he dare to speak. “We had an agreement,” he choked out, voice ragged and hoarse from disuse.

“I’m keeping to it,” Maxson barked, and Danse flinched at the harshness of his voice. “But you’re a machine. An Institute toy. I can’t be too careful with something like you.”

“Synths don’t work the way you think they do,” Danse mumbled.

“Then how _do_ they work, _Synth?_ ” Even when Maxson pushed the barrel of the gun more roughly against his head, Danse kept talking.

“They can’t control me remotely, Arthur. They aren’t even sure I’m still _alive,_ the file the Knight found said I escaped. I may not even look the same as when I was--”

“How do you just _forget_ something as major as escaping the _Institute_ , Danse!?” A hand was around the back of the ex-Paladin’s neck, dragging and shoving him into the nearby wall next to the bed. He was pressed roughly against it, face against the wall and gun now to his temple to keep it there. A forearm dug into his back, and Maxson growled in his ear. “Someone doesn’t just _forget_ that.”

Danse desperately attempted to ignore the… compromising effect that simple human contact had on him. Aggressive and violent as it was… it had still been something he had gone without for _weeks_. “The Railroad,” Danse coughed out, and Arthur stiffened. “I… have my theory… and it’s that the Railroad has something to do with it. It’s what they specialize in… wiping Synth’s memories and giving them new life.”

The gun lowered, for a brief moment, before it returned. “And then they sent you to the Brotherhood then? Made you hate the very thing that you are? I highly doubt that.”

“They gave me my own life story. It isn’t a happy one.” Danse closed his eyes. Arthur’s breath was a faint tickle against the back of his neck, but he felt it. He felt it. “No. I came to the Brotherhood of my own will. Not the Institute. Not the Railroad. And I know that for a fact. I joined because I wanted to and it felt right, not because it was programmed into me. I wanted to fight to protect humanity. I still do.”

Elder Maxson shook lightly. Danse felt it in the tremble of the gun.”None of that matters. You’re still an enemy of the Brotherhood. Your very presence shook our foundations, badly. Distrust is running rampant, the whole organization is on the verge of breaking apart.”

“I never meant for that, you know that! And despite everything, I would _still_ give my life for the Brotherhood!” Danse argued.

“You can’t give your life to an organization that despises your kind and expect any good to come of--”

“ _Why are you here!?_ ” Danse cried out, at last, fingers curling into fists against the wall and voice shaking as he screamed. “What do you _want!?_ ”

“ _I don’t fucking know!_ ” Arthur smacked the gun into the back of Danse’s head, sending him sprawling back onto his bed. The ex-Paladin groaned as his knees hit the floor, holding the back of his head and crouched over his mattress as the Elder took a few steps back. When Danse finally turned over and sank to a seated position on the floor to look at Arthur, his chest was heaving, and he looked dazed, like he really _didn’t_ know why he was here, or what he was doing. Their eyes locked, for a moment, before Arthur glanced away, hardening his expression.

“I don’t know,” he repeated, shrugging and pacing angrily. “I don’t know. I just.. I needed more closure. I needed to know that you really were something I hated. Something that… that I couldn’t stand to look at. There wasn’t enough time, a week ago. And now I’m here, and you’re still _Danse_. You’re the same soldier that was there when I was made Elder, who took me on my first mission, who helped me home when I was drunk, who…”

Danse sat up straighter, chest tight and breath constricted. Maxson paced, and ran his hands down his face, and paced faster.

“Doubt. Doubt is why I came. I doubt my hatred of you, and as a result, that means I doubt my hatred of Synths as a race. And that’s dangerous. I came here to remind myself why I hate you. Why I don’t want you back. Because I don’t. Absolutely not. You were my best soldier… my best _friend_ , and I…”

Maxson screwed up his brow, and shot at a piece of machinery long dead, out of frustration. Danse jumped, startled.

“How, Danse?! How do I let go of someone I trusted with _every part of me_ who can’t control who they are!? How am I supposed to hate you!? I hate that I _can’t_ hate you!” Maxson fired the gun again, at a mirror on the other side of the room.

“Stop shooting that damn thing!” Danse leapt to his feet, and smacked the pistol out of Maxson’s grasp, before he realized what he was doing. Luckily, Arthur was stunned by the action as well. He blinked wildly, first at the weapon skittering away, and then at Danse.

“This is my home!” He panted, pointing an angry finger into his own chest. “I never went around the Prydwen and shot _my_ laser rifle! I know I’m an abomination of nature and creation, but at _least_ grant me _that_ decency, Arthur!”

Finally, Arthur collected himself. “You don’t get to make orders--”

“Go to hell, Maxson. I’m not your soldier anymore, and you’re on _my_ turf--”

Danse wasn’t expecting the sucker punch across his jaw, or how it sent him hurtling towards the floor. He grunted with the force of it, before smacking down on the concrete below. When he touched the corner of his lip, there was blood. He only had a moment to think about it, before a bullet hit the pavement just next to his head. He cursed, rolling to his left and under his bed. Before he could get a hold of his weapon he hid there, Maxson was tugging him out. Struggle as he may, he couldn’t escape the Elder’s punishing grip on his ankles. Thankfully, the gun was gone, so Maxson could get both of his hands on Danse.

“Stay _still,_ Danse!”

“Damn you!” the ex-Paladin screeched, clawing against the concrete floor in an attempt to escape. He managed to wrench a foot free, and kicked one of Arthur’s hands away, but he was still being pulled.

“ _Listen to me, Lance!_ ”

At the sound of his name, Danse fell still, and angled his head around to glare up at the Elder. He knew-- he _knew_ \-- that Danse hated his name being used. The Elder only addressed him that way in private, or if he was getting out of control. Maxson mirrored the look, brow furrowed and lips straight as a board. He dropped Danse’s feet dramatically.

“Lance, I know I have no right to ask this of you. If anything, _you_ should be the one pointing a weapon to my brain. But there’s a truth that I can’t deny about everything that has happened since we have discovered your true identity, and that truth is that… I miss you.”

The confession came as a shock. Well… the _idea_ that it was true wasn’t, but actually hearing Maxson say it… Danse turned over, until he was laying on his back, elbows propping himself up. The Elder continued.

“You have been around for… everything. You were here to see me become the man I am now.” Arthur ran a hand through his beard, and turned away from Danse. “... the monster the Brotherhood has made me.”

Danse frowned at that. “Monster..?”

“I never wanted to be this harsh,” Arthur sighed. “This… unforgiving. Cold. But I have made an image of myself. A model to be followed. All Synths, whether flesh and bone, or silicon and metal, are enemies to the Brotherhood. All are dangerous. That’s what I must teach all of my soldiers… as I taught you. But… it’s not who I am.”

Slowly, Danse started to move, but he fell still again when Arthur turned back around, crouching before him. “Arthur… you’re the Elder. Your word is law.”

Maxson continued, as if he hadn’t heard Danse. “It’s Brotherhood law that all Synths are enemies. But… I have never fully felt it, myself. I have seen my fair share of Gen 3 Synths that I have felt true sympathy for. Those that are what they have made themselves, rather than what they _are_ . Their lives, torn apart, simply by being created… and then hunted. By us. But I can never let the Brotherhood know my true thoughts. It goes against everything we were founded on. And I _try_ . I _try_ to understand why we hate them, so much. For the mechanical Synths, I understand. For those of blood and beating heart… for those who wish only to survive, like any other human…”

Maxson sat down with a huff, sitting across from Danse and staring between his own legs morosely.

“If it looks like a human, sounds like a human, walks like a human, and hates the Institute… why do they _have_ to be our enemies?”

“They don’t,” Danse said, desperately approaching Maxson with pleading eyes. “I’m not your enemy. I never have been. And the Synths who have escaped the Institute… believe me, they want the Institute to crash and burn just as much as the Brotherhood, if not more.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring as Danse spoke. “Danse, it’s not that simple. I can’t just tell everyone escaped Gen 3 Synths are suddenly our allies.”

“I know that,” the ex-Paladin replied, frowning. “I wasn’t expecting things to change right away. But you are Elder, Arthur. After everything you’ve done to reshape the Brotherhood, I would be shocked if most of the soldiers didn’t support you. And even if you still despise me for what I am, I never will consider you my nemesis, even if you consider me yours. All my conscious life, all I have wanted was to do right by you, and what’s left of humanity. That hasn’t changed, Arthur. I will still die for you, and I would have let you kill me that day if my sponsor hadn’t intervened. Just so you could have some peace.”

“Killing you would have torn me apart!” Maxson barked suddenly, and they both were surprised by it. The Elder quickly collected himself. “... I only… I didn’t… I was scared. I was scared, Danse. Every soldier’s eyes were on me. I had to… I had to make a tough decision. And to be quite honest… I don’t know if either one would have been more right than the other.”

Danse blinked, slowly. “... I don’t know, either.”

The two sat across from each other, in silence… before Maxson started laughing. It started out quietly, at first-- the slightest chuckle-- and then he was wheezing, trying desperately to catch his breath.

“What?” Danse demanded to know, fighting back a smile of his own at the sound of Arthur’s laughter.

The Elder held up a single finger, bidding Danse to wait so he could collect himself and speak. “It’s… It’s just… all those years I looked up to you, and then you to me… and all that time, I never told you…”

“Told me what, Arthur?”

“Told you… what you should have known long ago… that my admiration of you was more than platonic…”

Arthur was still laughing, while Danse was sitting in shock at the revelation. He tilted his head to one side as he stared at the Elder. “I… why is that… funny? Feelings of… intense brotherhood aren’t exactly--”

“Brotherhood?” Arthur’s laughter was cut short, then, and his smile fell some as he stared incredulously at Danse. He looked… hurt, even. Offended. “I-- no. Danse… you… I had-- I have…” The reality of what he was saying crashed down on him, and he blushed once he realized what he was confessing to. “Danse… you were my most loyal soldier. Banishing you hurt, in more ways than one. Discovering your true identity… it disgusted me initially, because of the way I felt about you. It was more than platonic, and it was not brotherly. It was _never_ brotherly.”

Finally, Danse seemed to understand, and he leaned back and stuttered. “You… I… I never thought… it was never clear, at least… after all this time? I’m a Synth, and what’s more, I… I helped to train you, you were… just a kid…”

“A kid then,” Arthur agreed. “A kid who couldn’t stop himself from admiring his friend’s strong jaw and stubble, the passion for his cause in his eyes, the strength in his shoulders, his frame… the gravel of his voice…”

Arthur was moving closer, while Danse remained still, cheeks red and sweating. Arthur wasn’t faring much better.

“... yes. A kid, then. But also a young man. And that may still be the case now, but I am older, and more in control of my feelings and emotions. And I still feel this way about you, now. Synth or not. It doesn’t matter what you are. I can’t control my heart. No one can. I still yearn for you, Danse. And something about you being a Synth… it only excites me further…”

They were face to face, noses almost brushing, and then the Elder pulled back.

“Of course… I completely understand if my feelings are not reciprocated. Especially now, after everything I have done to you. You have every right to send me away, but… I needed you to hear what I had to say. The… love confession was not planned for, but… I suppose that, in its own way, was necessary in order to completely move on.”

Danse grabbed Maxson’s wrist, desperately.

“Don’t move on,” he begged, breathlessly. He’d stopped breathing when Arthur had begun talking, and now he was gulping in lungfuls of air. The Elder looked at him with surprise and concern. “I thought, for so long, there was something wrong with me, for wanting you the same way, when I had been a mentor to you. But if you can love me despite my identity… God, Arthur, don’t go.”

Maxson cringed. “I… I destroyed your life--”

“But you didn’t take it from me,” the ex-Paladin continued, carefully tugging the younger man closer. “I’m still here, and I want this. It’s in the past, it doesn’t matter. What matters is the way you feel, and the way I feel, and I’ve been so… _alone_ , Arthur.”

The Elder gulped.

“I’ve been so alone, and you’re all I’ve been able to think about. I don’t care about the past. I just want you. Even if it’s in quiet, stolen moments like this. Moments where you step away from the Prydwen to be with a dead man. I don’t need the Brotherhood. If you can’t change the rules, I don’t _care_ . I just need _you_.”

The moment Danse stopped speaking, Maxson covered Danse’s mouth with his own, kiss inexperienced and sloppy, but enthusiastic and desperate all the same. Danse groaned into it, throwing his arms around Arthur as they fell backwards onto the floor. The ex-Paladin let the Elder take the lead, hooking his legs around him and pulling their pelvises flush together. To Maxson’s surprise, Danse was already hard. He pulled away from the kiss to address this, but before he could get a word out, Danse ground up against him. The breath left Arthur’s lungs in a shaking rush.

“It’s… been awhile since I’ve had any kind of physical contact,” the ex-Paladin admitted with a flush. “I’ve… I’ve been hard since you pinned me to the wall.”

“ _Gods_ ,” Arthur breathed. When Danse tried to yank him back down for another kiss, Maxson took a hold of his arms and pinned them above his head before leaning down and kissing and nipping along his jaw. Danse shuddered, straining against Maxson’s arms and trying to get free. A bite at the junction where neck met shoulder stopped that, and Danse cried out as he quickly fell still.

“Hmm?” Maxson lifted his head, staring down at the soldier beneath him with a lecherous glint in his eyes. “That was easy, Paladin.”

Danse’s cock twitched in his pants beneath Arthur. Interesting. Arthur leaned down again, squeezing Danse’s wrists when he tried to struggle again. He looked confused beneath the Elder, almost. He was still trying to grind up against Arthur, but the man kept his distance. “What are you trying to do? Get free? For what purpose? You want to please your Elder, don’t you?”

Danse went tense.

“Don’t you want to follow orders? Like a good soldier?”

“I…” The ex-Paladin frowned, lips swollen and eyes dark. “I’m used to… most of my previous partners wanted me to take control. I have little experience in--"

“And yet you were aroused when I pinned you, yes?” Arthur ground his hips down into Danse, and Danse’s head dropped to the floor, jaw slack as pleasure lanced up and down his spine. _Now_ he looked confused, but also incredibly aroused. “When I took your control from you… you enjoyed that. You admitted it yourself.”

“Yes,” Danse choked out, eyes fluttering closed in submission and humiliation. His head was swimming, his stomach was churning, he was rock hard… he wanted this. He wanted Arthur. Badly. Had for so long now. He just never figured Arthur, a man younger and less experienced than him, would be doing what he was now.“No one has ever… I haven’t had many partners, but what I have--”

“Hush, Danse,” Arthur urged, and the man beneath him shivered at the command. He leaned down to whisper into Danse’s ear. “That doesn’t matter, now. Tell me… do you want to give me your control? Do you want to follow my orders again?”

“Y-yes…” Danse tilted his head away, and Maxson took the invitation, biting into his neck again. “Yes! Arthur! I…”

The Elder sat up, releasing Danse’s hands and getting to his feet. The ex-Paladin remained where he had been left, chest heaving and eyes just a crack open as he watched Maxson drop his coat to the floor.

“On your hands and knees, soldier,” he commanded. There was another hard twitch of Danse’s cock at the command, and Arthur smirked and chuckled, causing Danse to flush an even darker red. Poor Paladin… didn’t know how much of a submissive slut he was until now, probably. The Elder gave him no further instructions, simply working on the buckle and zip of his black BOS uniform. To Danse’s credit, he remained still, even as he shifted anxiously from just watching him.

This felt positively filthy, to Arthur. Copulating with a Synth. With a man who used to be his mentor. Who had seen him grow into who he was now. Taking advantage of his eagerness to please. But fuck, if it didn’t get him going. Especially seeing Danse so ready to take the next step, shifting like an overeager dog who was told to “stay” just inches away from a treat.

When Maxson’s suit was finally sliding down his hips, and he was teasing Danse with the sight of the base of his shaft, he chuckled darkly at how the other man almost drooled. “I wish you could see yourself. You look like a man starved for dick. Have you been with another man, Danse?”

“Several,” he croaked out, and then he had to clear his throat. “I’m… no stranger to the male anatomy of others. I…” His vision was unfocused; he sounded desperate, on the verge of breaking his stance and approaching Arthur, even as the man walked towards the bed. “I… always enjoyed… they-- I’ve been told I have an… oral fixation…”

“I’m not surprised at all,” Arthur replied to that, finally dropping his uniform to the ground. The near-whimper Danse released at the sight of Arthur’s cock was so, _so_ satisfying. He sat on the edge of the bed, and patted his fuzzy thigh. “Come here,” he commanded. As Danse approached, on his hands and knees, he asked him, “Do you want to suck my cock?”

“Yes,” the ex-Paladin sighed, resting his head on Maxson’s thigh very close to his cock. Almost close enough to reach for it with his tongue. “Please, Arthur.”

Maxson’s nostrils flared, and both of his hands tangled themselves into Danse’s shaggy hair. “Fuck, say my name like that forever,” he hissed, before bringing Danse closer to his cock. Immediately, Danse opened his mouth and took Maxson in, groaning in deep satisfaction at the taste and heavy hotness. He took in half of the Elder almost instantly, and then the other half of him just a few bobs of his head later. Arthur was shocked beyond words, at first-- he wasn’t small by any means, seven and a half inches and girthy, and yet Danse took it all like it was nothing. He watched, enraptured, as spit-slick lips quivered in excitement, and hands came up to grasp and dig into his thighs.

For a while, all Maxson was capable of doing was watching. But a high, needy whine from Danse, and a desperate look up through his eyelashes, and the Elder growled, low and primitive and possessive as he started to thrust slightly.

“You… Gods… you’re so… Gods, fucking _gorgeous_ like this… lips around my cock. You love it, don’t you? You love sucking my cock like a good little slut.”

Danse _had_ been shaking with arousal, but the last word caused him to furrow his brow. Arthur realized his error, and leaned down, yanking on Danse’s hair slightly.

“Like a good boy,” he rectified, and Danse once again slipped back into a haze of lust. “Such a good boy. Just for me… isn’t that right, Danse? You’re mine. _Mine._ Not the Institute’s, not the Railroad’s, not the Brotherhood’s. _Mine._ ”

The ex-Paladin whined, bobbing his head faster, more desperately. He gasped when Maxson pulled him off with a pop, panting and staring up inquisitively.

Son of a bitch. Fucked out was a good look for Danse.

“Danse,” Maxson said lowly, growling. “Lube.”

At first, the Elder’s words didn’t seem to register, but when they did, Danse shakily got to his feet. “L-Lube?”

“Yes,” he confirmed, reaching down and stroking his cock lightly. He had a passing thought that he’d forced poor Danse to keep his clothes on this whole time… but the wet spot where the head of his cock was straining against his clothes was such a delicious sight. Danse would get his clothes off soon enough. “Whatever you have that will work.”

The ex-Paladin mumbled to himself as he glanced around the room desperately, before spotting the first aid kit on the far wall. He hurried over, tearing it open and rushing back with petroleum jelly a moment later. Maxson observed the container as it was handed to him, then the hungry look on Danse’s face, before nodding and standing. He pointed to the bed. “On your stomach, soldier.”

Danse’s eyes widened, and he stared at the bed, and then at Arthur. “M-me? I-- I thought…” He bit his lip. “I… I haven’t… I’ve never… been on bottom.”

The Elder quirked an eyebrow, before gently taking a hold of one of Danse’s shoulders. “I promise I’ll make it feel good for you. And trust me; this is what you want, right now. Someone to take control, after all this time. If being pinned to the wall like that turned you on… I know that you will enjoy this. Will you trust me?”

His lips were brushing against Danse’s, just a mere tremble apart from being a kiss. Hesitantly, the ex-Paladin nodded, and moved away to lay on the bed as he had been instructed. He sighed, and grabbed his pillow and moved it beneath his head and between his arms.

Maxson moved so he was kneeling behind Danse on the bed, and he lifted Danse’s hips just so to rub at his still confined cock. The breathy cry of surprise was so _delicious_. He couldn’t help himself from moaning aloud himself as he stroked Danse through the damp fabric.

“Arthur,” he panted, thrusting his hips into the Elder’s grasp. His cock was twitching already, close to release. “ _Arthur_ , please…”

“Don’t cum,” The Elder commanded, and he moved his hands to begin working at the ex-Paladin’s belt and fly. Soon, he was tugging the fabric down and off of his hips, biting his lip upon discovering Danse had been commando this whole time. He reached forwards, and removed his shirt just as hastily, until the both of them were bare.

“Now… lay down. Relax.” Maxson pushed a hand between Danse’s shoulder blades, pushing him down into the bed, and Danse gradually let him, still shaking in anticipation. Once he knew Danse would remain still, he screwed open the lid on the lube, slicking up two fingers with the substance right away. He moved so he was supporting himself with one arm, the other coming down to circle those two fingers around Danse’s tight hole. He leaned down to whisper into his ear, as well. “I’m going to take care of you,” he promised, kissing in between Danse’s shoulder blades. “I’m going to make you see stars, Danse.”

Danse shivered, and Arthur took advantage of his momentary distraction to slip a finger into him. Danse yelped, hands bunching into the pillow beneath his head. He glanced behind him as best as he could, open mouthed panting and lust-crazed eyes.

“Does it hurt?” Arthur inquired, watching Danse’s face carefully as that lone finger slid in deeper.

Quickly, Danse shook his head, though his hips were grinding minutely into the mattress below. Maxson tutted at that, and moved Danse so that he was on his knees, shoulders jutting into the pillow and cock just shy of brushing the mattress. “Now, now,” he scolded lightly, “we can’t have you cumming too soo--”

He was cut off when his finger brushed over something thick and spongey, and the ex-Paladin jolted and yelped like he’d been shocked. He bit into his pillow hard, shaking like a leaf. The motion shocked Arthur into silence, before he broke out into a dangerous grin. Now _that_ was what Arthur liked to see.

“Oh? And how did _that_ feel, soldier?” He stroked his finger over that spot yet again, and Danse muffled a groan into the pillow he was biting. His legs spread wider in response to the stimulation, but he whined once the other man stopped.

“I asked you a question, Danse.”

“Good!” he gasped out abruptly, almost whimpering. “It felt good! Outstanding!”

Maxson actually laughed aloud at Danse’s neediness, but the ex-Paladin only groaned, trying to thrust his hips back on Maxson’s finger, to little avail. Arthur again shoved Danse down by his shoulderblades, and got a grand idea.

“I changed my mind,” he warned the other man, before inserting a second finger and then thrusting the two digits near brutally against Danse’s prostate. He didn’t relent, even when Danse was borderline sobbing into the pillow. But he didn’t tell Arthur to stop, didn’t try to move away from the relentless onslaught of feeling, of raw power. He trembled as if he was going to fall apart, but he didn’t beg for him to stop.

“I changed my mind,” Arthur repeated, biting his lip and finger-fucking Danse hard and fast. He wanted, suddenly, to be holding Danse close to himself. He withdrew his fingers, much to the ex-Paladin’s dismay, and moved so that he was laying on the bed, Danse’s head buried in his neck as he was positioned above the Elder. The smaller man desperately wrapped his arms around Maxson’s broad shoulders, while he thrust his fingers back into Danse’s clenching hole. He whispered into Danse’s hair as his fingers picked up speed again. “I’m going to fuck you on my fingers until you cum, and then I’m going to fuck you on my cock, and fuck you through all your orgasms after. Do you understand?”

Danse couldn’t reply. He couldn’t ask Arthur what he meant by “all your orgasms”. He was a man; he was only capable of one per session, Arthur should know that. But he couldn’t say a word. He couldn’t even say “please”. All he could do was clutch desperately at the sheets behind Maxson’s head, and feel the pressure build and build in his gut from the abuse to his prostate. He blubbered helplessly, thrusting blindly against nothing, and back on Arthur’s fingers.

The finger-fucking lasted longer than either of them could keep track of. Even Arthur, who was completely in control of himself, lost track of the time after a half hour. He’d been whispering sweet nothings and pure filth into Danse’s ear the whole time, taking deep satisfaction in the needy shake and tremor of his old mentor’s body. His fucking had almost become mechanical, his eyes feeling heavy and sleepy, before suddenly Danse whined high like a wounded dog, and his hands came to curl at Maxson’s chest. His panting increased, and he sounded almost confused, frightened, even.

“Are you close?” Arthur asked, and his breath caught in his throat at the minute nod he felt. His fingers picked up speed, brushing over that bundle of nerves with more purpose. “Good, good boy… come on, then. Cum for me, Danse. _Cum_.”

It took another minute or two, and the whole time, Danse’s whining increased in fever and pitch, and soon, he was arching against the Elder, slack jawed and writhing, cumming dry. His cock twitched and pulsed, but nothing came out, and yet it seemed to be one of the most intense climaxes Danse had probably ever experienced. When Danse crashed down from his high, he almost looked angry about it. Offended. But, more than anything, he looked concerned. He glanced down between their bodies, at both his and Arthur’s still hard cocks, and then back up at Arthur, who simply chuckled and slid out from beneath Danse and positioned himself above the man on his stomach yet again. He reached back for the lube, slicking his aching cock with the substance, while his other hand ran soothing circles along Danse’s back.

“How do you feel, Danse?”

The man beneath Arthur had to swallow several times before he could speak. “I… I’m still… hard. I wanna… wanna c-cum…” He looked back at Arthur with confused, pleading eyes. “Please, I…”

“You will cum,” Maxson promised, smirking as he positioned his cock at Danse’s pouting rim, and holding his hips tightly. “Again. And again. Because that’s what happens when you touch your prostate and not your dick. You’ll cum so many times, Danse, my cock in your ass will be all you’ll ever want ever again.”

Danse looked uncertain, even hesitantly reluctant, but that was quickly whisked away as Arthur started to slide his cock into Danse, painstakingly slow and considerate. His jaw dropped, and he once again gathered the pillow beneath him, drooling into it and moaning softly. The stretch was more of a burn than his fingers had been, but still, Danse found himself craving more.

“Ar-thur,” he panted, trying to thrust back. The hands on his hips prevented him from effectively moving, and the Elder hushed him with a chuckle. He stilled his hips when Danse whined and clenched around him; it was obvious he was brushing his prostate, from the pleasured gasp and the hard straining of his cock between shaking thighs. It was clear from the tremble of his arms that he wanted to reach back and touch himself. Maxson shut down that idea before he could act on it.

“Don’t touch yourself,” he demanded, grinding his hips a little. “You’re going to cum on my cock alone, Paladin. Only when we’re finished will you get to touch yourself. Understood?”

He ground himself in again, and Danse’s back arched harshly as he was brought painfully close to the edge of orgasm again. “F-fuck, fuck!” he gasped out, hands scrabbling on the pillow. He had no idea he could be this _sensitive_ there. All of the work-up to his first orgasm probably had something to do with it, but this was still beyond anything he could have possibly imagined.

All it took was one more grind, before Danse was once again pulled into a powerful orgasm, chest constricting and muscles tensing as his cock twitched and jerked between his legs. The lack of cum was so… unnatural. He could hardly wrap his mind around it, and the single, lone dribble of pre-cum wasn’t enough to soothe his thoughts. He groaned and shut his eyes, dropping to the bed once the aftershocks had passed. Briefly, he realized that the hands at his hips were grasping too harshly to be any sort of comfortable, and that their hips were flush together now, but he was too caught up in the quickly regrowing haze of lust to pay it much mind.

Arthur pulled out, almost until he had completely removed himself, which caused Danse to whine, before shoving himself back in. The ex-Paladin yelped, knees nearly buckling, before the Elder was doing it again, and again, fucking Danse hard and slow. _‘Oh, Gods, this is… this is happening,_ ’ Danse pondered incredulously, briefly, before the pace picked up to a point where he couldn’t stand to think anymore, oh fuck, everything was so _hot_ , oh _fuck--_

About two minutes in, Danse was cumming again, eyes rolling into the back of his head and biting the pillow beneath him as his body was wracked with tremors of pleasure. Arthur groaned at the feeling, his thrusting stuttering, but only for a moment, before he resumed, just as powerful as before. The next thing Danse knew clearly, the Elder was whispering right against the shell of his ear.

“I bet you didn’t know you were capable of this, did you?” he asked teasingly.

Danse vaguely shook his head, tearing up at the pleasure, the abuse.

“Cumming so many times… you would have cum more by now, if I had continued to pleasure you on my fingers. You would be out of your mind with pleasure, moaning _my_ name, begging for _me_ . I’d have you writhing on my fingers for _hours_ before I would finally, _finally_ let you blow your load.”

At those last few words, Danse glanced between his legs, and groaned as he realized he _still_ hadn’t emptied his aching, heavy balls. How was this possible? This pleasure was more intense than anything he had ever felt, and yet…

Arthur seemed to read his mind. “You’re aching for it, aren’t you? I can see your balls straining. You’re so full… you want to cum the good old fashioned way.”

“Please, please,” Danse begged, feeling yet _another_ orgasm coming on, fast like a train. Still, Arthur fucked into him leisurely, not bothering to touch him where he wanted it most. “Arthur, _please_ \--”

“Not yet,” the Elder grunted, giving a particularly harsh thrust into Danse. “Not yet. Soon.”

Danse continued to pant Arthur’s name, until he tumbled over the edge for a fourth time, crying out and shaking like he was being electrocuted. He screamed at the intensity of it, almost certain that he was going to black out, but somehow, he stayed conscious.

Thankfully, Arthur’s pace picked up after that. His silence devolved into quiet grunts and growls, all of which Danse drank up needily. He didn’t complain when the Elder took a hold of his jaw, yanking him up at a semi-awkward angle for a deep, longing kiss.

“Danse,” Arthur sighed, pulling up the ex-Paladin further, until he was on his knees. Danse nearly sobbed with relief when he felt a hand wrap around his cock, hands coming to clutch desperately at the other man’s thighs.

“Cum inside,” Danse gasped abruptly, feeling his end build far faster than he would have liked.

Arthur’s pace stuttered. “Danse--”

“Fuck, cum inside, _please_ ,” he begged again, turning around to capture Arthur’s lips again. After that point, he couldn’t control his hips anymore; he slammed forwards into Maxson’s hand, vision swirling like a vortex as his orgasm promised to lay him out flat on his back.

Finally, the Elder gave him what he wanted, slamming into him hard and fast. It was Danse who came first, slamming forwards one last time with a scream of pleasure, before he finally, _finally_ , came the way he was meant to, cum shooting from the tip of his cock like a shaken Nuka Cola. Pulse after pulse crashed through him, leaving him sobbing with relief as more semen than he could remember ever releasing coated the sheets below. He was only vaguely aware of the teeth in his shoulder and the hot, sticky fluid filling his ass, before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

When next Danse woke, there was a soft, warm, wet cloth working between his thighs. He groaned as his entire body thrummed, like the chamber of a laser rifle ready to fire. He could barely move-- his body felt like lead, everything numb and yet oversensitive, all at once. Once the cloth was removed from between his thighs, he managed to sluggishly roll over onto his side. When he cracked open an eye, there was Arthur, on his knees before him, smiling a bit sheepishly.

“Glad to see you coming back to me,” he said to Danse quietly, tossing the rag aside. “How are you feeling?”

Danse sat up slowly, rubbing his raspy, sticky throat. Almost as if reading his mind, Maxson handed him some water. “Here. Drink this. Then you can talk.”

The ex-Paladin nodded gratefully, taking slow sips as the other man sat at the foot of the bed. When the container was about half empty, Danse finally spoke up. “My… lower half is… considerably sore. I believe my knees have a rash from rubbing against the mattress, I can barely lift my arms, and I may lose my voice come tomorrow. But if those are the realities of an experience like the one you gave me? It’s all worth it.”

Arthur laughed, throwing his head back and rubbing his shoulder nervously. “I can promise you, I’m not that rough every time. I believe, after so many years of holding myself back from you, a dam just… broke. I just… wanted to have you hard and fast and loud. After so much time… I finally wanted to truly claim you as ‘mine’.”

“Arthur…” Danse winced as he moved closer to Maxson, so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. “Arthur… I’ve always been yours. From the moment I was assigned to help train you so that you could become Elder, I’ve always devoted my heart and mind to you. I gave you my intelligence, my bravery, my physical strength… now, you have my body, too.”

Maxson inhaled sharply at that. Danse took a hold of Arthur’s shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed next to him.

“I’ve always been yours,” he repeated, lips brushing against the other man’s. “Even when you didn’t want me anymore--”

“I never wanted you to go,” the Elder reminded him. “It was a tough situation. I did what felt right, at the time. What I knew would be the better option. I… I hate that I had to hurt you--”

“You did what I would have done, if I were in your shoes. If anything, I wouldn’t have been so merciful. Had it been anyone but you, Arthur, I would have shot on sight. I’m sure it’s the same for you.”

Maxson went quiet.

“... yes.”

“Then I’m _glad_ it was me.”

Arthur sat up, abruptly. “Danse, don’t say that--”

“Don’t misunderstand me,” the ex-Paladin cut back in, “I’m not glad that I’m a Synth. I am glad that it was me, rather than another Brotherhood member. If it had been someone else, you wouldn’t have been faced with such a difficult choice. You wouldn’t have had to consider the very foundations of who you are now, and then your stance on Synths wouldn’t have been shaken, and… we wouldn’t be here.”

“I’m… I’m sure we would have come together, one way or another.”

Danse quirked an eyebrow. He looked unimpressed. “Are you? Are you sure?”

The Elder gulped, and cringed. “... No.”

Danse didn’t frown. He didn’t scowl, or get angry. He only smiled, and scooted into Arthur’s arms, sighing and closing his eyes.

“If this is what it takes… I’ll live with it.”

“Danse--”

“I just don’t want to be alone anymore. That’s all I want. I just… I can’t bear it.”

Silence swallowed them. An inky blackness that swirled around them and threatened to take their vision, to fill their lungs. Before they could be completely devoured whole, Arthur replied:

“Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post on multiple orgasms: [ Here ](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/post/153077989458/things-i-have-learned-about-prostate-orgasms-this)
> 
> My Tumblr: [ dylawa.tumblr.com ](http://dylawa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
